


Kat's Craft Corner

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [69]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: AHHHHHHHHHHHH, Artist!Anna, Chaos, F/F, Minor Parrmour, anarchy araleyn, but she doesn't like to show it, craft wars, i wrote two in a row i think, im sorry, kat loves it though, katanna, lowkey a crack fic, minor araleyn, perfect parrmour, shes e m b a r a s s e d, there's no cussing which is a miracle in itself, this is not good bc next it anne's uno, which will not be any better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Everybody knows the three cousins can convince their girlfriends to do anything. They highlight their simp behavior.It's not uncommon to find Cathy cleaning the living room with a sour expression that turns to a lovesick puppy one the moment Jane walks through the door.Nor is it to see Catherine walking through with a strange substance all over her at a calm pace to the shower with a giggling Anne following so they could shower together.And as of recently, the development of KatAnna has caused Anna to become a puppy and do whatever Kat wants.Like a craft corner.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine Parr/Jane Seymour
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Kat's Craft Corner

The cousins were known for their  _ sweet _ and  _ persuasive _ ways. Everyone adored them, especially their loved ones. It was a common occurrence for Cathy to be seen cleaning the living room with a sour look on her face that changed to a lovesick puppy look when Jane walked in the door. Neither was a recently pranked Catherine covered in an array of substances walking through the house at a calm pace, a giggling Anne following behind her as they made their way to the shower. To shower  _ together _ .

And now Kat had the  _ ultimate _ power over the entire house, especially Anna. All Kat had to do was snap, and Anna would appear at her beck and call like the mega simp she was. Cathy, Catherine, and Anna had a meeting once a week to complain about their girlfriends and how it was completely unfair how easy it was for them to bend to their will, Catherine normally an iron rod, Cathy normally just as stubborn, and Anna normally uncaring.

Of course the moment their girlfriends were in sight Catherine became play-do, to be molded for Anne in whatever way she wanted. Cathy became jelly, making an attempt to stay strong but wobbling heavily when Jane gave her puppy eyes that all three cousins seemed to have. And Anna suddenly cared too much, and was literally a puppy following their owner, playing fetch.

At the moment Anna found herself sitting at a craft table with Kat happily glittering everything in sight.

  
“Come  _ on _ ! It’s fun!”

Anna made an uncomfortable noise, staring at the glue, construction paper, computer paper, colored pencils, crayons, scissors, traces, and a lot of glitter. Anna didn’t do well with crafts, but at least she wasn’t alone.

At the moment Jane and Cathy were being annoyingly good at crafting things together, Jane’s creativity and Cathy’s perfectionist tendencies melding well together.

Anne and Catherine on the other hand…….they were not doing so hot. Anne had glue on her hands, Catherine was furiously tearing up paper to take out her anger, and everything they’d put together was a complete  _ disaster _ .

Anna hadn’t even started, awkwardly staring at the supplies while Kitty was in between perfect Parrmour and anarchy Araleyn. Anna slowly reached for computer paper, scissors, and a pencil.

Before she knew it she’d sketched the scene in front of her in perfect detail, hours into this mess Araleyn weren’t even trying to craft, instead they were smearing random things on the other in a craft war.

Parrmour decided that their perfection was boring and they started throwing things at Araleyn, leading to Araleyn teaming up against Parrmour and throwing things back, leaving Kat and Anna (KatAnna) actually crafting.

Kat was humming happily, dumping glitter everywhere when she happened to spare a glance at what Anna was doing. She gasped in surprise as she saw the sketch of the disaster unfolding before them.

Anna had them down perfectly, it wasn’t a realistic drawing, instead she made them cartoons causing the sketch to be more humorous. Anne had a  _ mischievous _ grin, like she’d planned the event from the  _ second _ Kat dragged all of them into the craft activity, wanting to add it to her you-tube channel. Catherine looked mildly  _ annoyed _ , but was still participating, only wanting to  _ win _ . Jane was giggling  _ politely _ , only lightly throwing things like the _ gentle soul  _ she was. And Cathy was  _ raging _ , on an equal level with Anne’s  _ chaos _ .

Soon Anna had finished the sketch and colored it in a daze, not paying attention to anyone. She’d colored it and set it aside, away from Kat’s glitter before grabbing another sheet, oblivious to Kat abandoning her craft to watch Anna draw. She hummed and drew her and Kat at the craft table.

Anna drew herself with her tongue sticking out, scribbling  _ furiously _ while Kat looked proud of herself with  _ glitter _ in the air everywhere. Kat smiled as she watched her move on to coloring. Once that was done she finally noticed Kat’s stare.

“.... _ hey _ .” she said awkwardly, knowing she’d been watched the entire time.

“These are  _ amazing _ .” she said in awe.

“Thanks.” she said bashfully.

Kat grinned and Anna found herself drowning in the depths of her brown eyes that were seemingly tinted magenta. _ Uh oh _ , her mind said knowing that it meant she wanted something. Kat traced Anna’s jaw, humming as she got closer and closer, causing Anna to lose more and more of her will.

Kat kissed her softly, and languidly, drawing it out as long as possible. When she pulled away she had a gentle smile and Anna was a goner.

  
“Whatever you want.” she beat her to the punch, earning a small laugh from her.

“I was gonna ask if we could frame these and if I could put them on my channel?”

  
“ _ Whatever you want _ .” Anna repeated, dazed.

And that was when Anne threw something covered in glue at Kat and it landed in her hair. For a moment there was dead silence as Anne even seemed to fear the results of this misfire. Kat slowly plucked the item out of her hair and looked at Anne.

“This is  _ war _ .”

_________________________

And that was how Anna ended up with puff balls in her hair that were glued in.


End file.
